


Scream My Name

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Have you ever been with a girl before, Lydia?”





	Scream My Name

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking for: Lyzzy + "I bet I could make you scream my name."

“Have you ever been with a girl before, Lydia?” Isabelle asked, looking away from the stars and at the girl lying beside her.

 

Lydia could feel her cheeks heating up. “I uh-umm..once,” She confessed.

 

“Really?”

 

Lydia nodded. “It was a long time ago.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

Lydia blinked a couple of times and looked over at Isabelle. “Why?”

 

Isabelle shrugged. “Just wondering. I like to have sex with girls too. It’s fun.”

 

Lydia looked back up at the sky. “Oh.”

 

“Did you not enjoy it? With the girl you were with?”

 

“I did,” Lydia replied. “But like I said. It was a long time ago.”

 

“So you wouldn’t do it again?” Isabelle asked, moving to sit up.

 

Lydia was silent for a moment before shrugging. “Maybe. Why? Are you offering?”

 

Isabelle smiled. “Yes.”

 

Lydia looked back at Isabelle in shock. “You want to have sex with me?”

 

Isabelle nodded. “I bet I could make you scream my name.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“I happen to be very good in bed, Lydia. I could show you if you like.”

 

Lydia sat up and gave Isabelle a kiss. “But just so you know, you’ll be the one screaming my name.”


End file.
